


Crafty Christmas

by luxurias



Series: 31 Days of Rare Pairs 2019 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 31daysofrarepairs, F/F, Fluff, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurias/pseuds/luxurias
Summary: Naminé and Xion work together to make ornaments for the Christmas tree at the Hangout Spot.
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: 31 Days of Rare Pairs 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558975
Kudos: 7





	Crafty Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 prompt: making ornaments
> 
> I got super behind struggling with my initial fic for this prompt (it was turning into a monster of a fic, so I'm putting it on hold while I get caught up!)

A wide array of craft supplies were spread across the table before Naminé and Xion. Plain white paper for snowflakes, drawing paper, construction paper, popsicle sticks (clean ones, not the losing sticks from all the sea salt ice cream they've eaten,) glitter, glue, markers, crayons, colored pencils, yarn, seashells, sequins, clay, thread and needles, and a handful of other odds and ends. Roxas, Hayner, Olette, and Pence were busy setting up the tree and stringing the lights onto it, while the two girls worked at making ornaments to decorate it with. 

"Hey, Naminé," Xion said, setting down the ornament she was working on. "Do you think we could take a break? I feel like I'm running out of ideas." 

"Of course." Naminé smiled and glanced over at the rest of the group, addressing them after clearing her throat. "We're going to make a snack run. Back in 20?" 

"It doesn't ta- hey ow, what was that for?" Hayner asked, rubbing his side where Olette had just elbowed him. 

"Sounds good," Olette said. "Take your time. You've been working so hard." She smiled and shooed them off before any of the boys could interject with something dumb, but the girls still overheard Hayner's "It only takes five minutes!" as they turned the corner, hand in hand, giggling. 

"At least Olette gets it," Naminé said as they found a small alcove in one of the alleyways. 

"We do need to actually return with snacks now." 

"Yes, and by Hayner's calculations that still gives us 15 minutes of us time." Naminé wrapped her arms around Xion's wait and pulled her into a soft kiss. 

"I love us time." Xion smiled and nuzzled against her girlfriend's neck, peppering her with kisses while Naminé giggled in her embrace. 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too." It felt good to say something that a year ago she didn't think would ever be possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter at [queertypi](https://twitter.com/queertypi) or keep up with only my fanwork updates at [luxuriasAO3](https://twitter.com/luxuriasAO3)


End file.
